San Esperito
San Esperito is the fictional nation at which the game Just Cause (1) takes place. Politics and administration Previous government San Esperito was previously a republic, with a parliament. The previous president was Hernan Augusto. Current government As of the beginning of the game storyline, San Esperito is governed with an iron fist by dictator Salvador Mendoza, who sized power illegally. Quote from the game manual: Last weeks violent uprising in the capital of San Esperito heralded the start of a coup, with the Parliament building stormed by military forces. Turmoil and chaos spread into the streets with gunfire ringing in the air as the sun set over a weekend of violence and confusion on the island. The dethroned president Hernan Augusto is still in hiding and currently unavailable for comment. The leader of the upraising and new order is General Salvador Mendoza. In a dispatch to the press, the new government claimed to have, "freed the nation from a pack of vultures feeding off the corpse of the national constitution." Since becoming president, General Salvador Mendoza has hired in "foreign security specialists" to subdue any possible uprisings in the unstable regions surrounding the nations capital. All week there has been unrest, with demonstrations throughout the island. When asked weather the security specialists are actually mercenaries, the President scoffed at the reporter and answered "I will not idly stand by and watch as parasitic, motherless dogs pillage my country. I will use whatever means necessary. Petty name-calling and blind moral issues are luxuries I cannot afford as the father of a nation!" Under the watchful eye of President Mendoza, Jose Caramicas, the Leader of The Peoples Revolutionary Army, was controversially sentenced yesterday. Caramicas' sister, Esperanza, the only family member present in court broke down and wept uncontrollably. She later called for a fair hearing for her brother who she believes is the victim of a political conspiracy. She believes that his life may be in danger in the Government's El Grande Fort penal institution. She has applied to the United States Of America to intervene in this matter and it is rumored that US Intelligence agencies are monitoring the situation closely. President Mendoza defeanded the verdict, saying "The sentence of this terrorist will bring an end to rebel violence! Let this be a lesson to anyone else wishing to disrupt the harmony of this good nation." Jose Caramicas, a popular hero in many provinces, will be escorted to El Grande Fort later this morning under armed guard. Mendozas government is in an alliance with the Montano cartel. The San Esperito government is opposed by the Ejertico Revolucionario de Liberación (The People's Revolutionary Army Of San Esperito), led by José Caramicas. They wear camouflage and green clothing. United States influence over the current government is manifested through the "Agency". Future government This is never explained in the game, but it is believed that the Ejertico Revolucionario de Liberación set up a left wing government after the completion of all missions. Possibly in an aliance with the Rioja cartel. Administration, law and order The nation is divided into 33 provinces. Its capital is Esperito City. There are 2 citys and many towns and villages. Government controlled forces (the police and occasionally the military), will mercilessly hunt the player down for even a minor infraction, which increases the wanted level. There are five levels in the wanted level. If the player commits too much crime, the wanted level will increase and the police will deploy heavier weapons and superior vehicles. Geography and climate San Esperito is a tropical island-nation, composed of several islands. All islands are coverd with mountains and jungles. There's even a volcano, but it's inactive and has a building on top of it. The weather is usually sunny. It does rain sometimes, but there are never any acutal storms that would have any effect on aircraft. See also: *Category: Just Cause Locations. Transportation There are many different ways to get around the island, such as boats, planes, cars, helicopters and jets. Walking is also an alternative, but considering the size of the nation it will hardly get you anywhere. See also: *Category: Just Cause Vehicles. Communication None of the vehicles in San Esperito have radios, but there are tens of large radio masts throughout the nation, that provide radio telecommunication. There are 3 different kind of﻿ radio transmitter masts. *The most common masts are made out of red and white components and are held up by 3 cables. These masts can be seen at several military bases and villages. Some can even be seen at random locations on mountins. You should be extra careful around these masts, as they can collapse if they're damaged. And they stay collapsed, even after saving the game. Low-flying helicopters can sometimes be seen crashing into them and making them collapse. Despite popular belief, it is actually possible to complete all missions and sidemissions with out allowing any of them collapse. *The next most common type of radio masts are shaped like high-voltage power lines and are exclusive to military bases. They can't be found in all military bases tho. *And the least common and smallest radio masts are shaped like upper case letter "E"s, rotated 90° clockwise. They can be seen at some military airfields and military bases. Economy and natural resources Agricultur and fishing Most people who live in rural areas (villages) make a living by farming and fishing. Some rural areas have windmills. Drug cartels The drug cartels are the most powerful private companies in the nation, both economically and militaristically. They own and operate drug plantations a.k.a. "gang villas". San Esperito has two competing drug cartels. *The Montano Cartel are a large drug manufacturing community. Growing and exporting cocaine is their profit, and the colour of their clothing and their flag is purple. Like the police, they have their own wanted level and if the player kills too much Cartel personnel, the wanted level will increase. The Montano will then increase their presence in the area the player is in, and they will use heavier weaponry. *The Rioja Cartel are direct enemies to the Montanos, Rico will be working for them many times in the first couple of missions. They also manufacture drugs, and are willing to do anything to destroy the Montano business. The colours of their clothing are black and yellow. Factories There's several identical factories in several locations. At least one of those, has some kind of pipelines leading to / away from it. Oil There are several oil platforms around the islands and oil wells in several areas. Energy Fossil based fuel According to statements made in the mission "I've Got the Power", most of the nations electricity is supplied by the San Pedro power plant, located on the "San Cristobal" island. San Pedro appears to be a fossil-fuel power station. There's also a nuclear fission type nuclear reactor on that island, but it serves military purposes. Wind There's also a lot of wind turbines all over the nation, some in the sea and some on dry land. Military The armed forces are often deployed in crime fighting, whenever the police is not adequate. Military bases San Esperito has a lot of military bases, distributed all over the nation. For more details, see: military bases. Types of weapons The nation owns all types of weapons: armoured vehicles; attack helicopters; fighter planes; ships and even nuclear missiles. For more details, see: *Category: Military Vehicles *Category: Just Cause Vehicles *Category: Unusable Weapons *Hand held weapons Category:Locations Category:Just Cause Category:Just Cause Locations